Alicia Wilson
Alicia Wilson is a newcomer and is the chosen one to possess the grand power of the Snow Phoenix. Profile Curiosites *'Full Name: '''Alicia Selene Wilson *'Birthdate: January 20 *'Family: '''Victoria (Mother), Grandparents, Aunts, Unamed father *'Talent(s): 'Singing *'Hobbies: 'Drawing, Singing *'Favorite food(s): 'Pizza, Ice cream, chicken, ramen noodles *'Favorite genre of books: 'Anime/Manga, Fantasy, Slice of Life, Adventure *'Favorite genre of music: 'Pop/Rock, Some Rap/Hip-Hop, Soul/R&B, (2) Alt/Punk *'Favorite places: 'Paris, Tokyo, Florida, California *'Best friends: 'Bloom and Lucas *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Lucas *'Favorite color: 'Yellow, white, pink *'Favorite Pet: 'Serafina the cat *'Loves: 'Lucas, Drawing, Anime, Singing *'Hates: 'Waiting, loud noises *'Fears: 'Bugs (Except Butterfiles and Ladybugs), heights *'Favorite shoes: 'Wedges, Heels, Boots, Flats *'Favorite subjects: 'Transfiguration *'Favorite spell(s): 'Protect, Perfect Harmony, Heavenly Blast, Blizzard Heart, Healing Heart, Blizzard *'Catchphrase(s): '"My friends...are...AWESOME!", "Let's Make it awesome!", "Never give up!", "Yeah! Girl Power!" Personality Alicia is somewhat shy and quiet. She is also a gentle spirited girl. She crushes on boys a lot (As long as their attractive). She's sometimes cautious, but knows she's got powers to use. She's very caring, funny and is full of life (Or in her case, "Filled with awesomeness"). She does have a lot of "girl power". And whenever a villian comments mean things about her friends, she attacks powerfully and yells, "My friends...are...AWESOME!!!" or "My Pixie...is...AWESOME!!!". Biography Alicia Wilson always wanted to become a Magical Girl, but after she turned 17, she stopped believing it. One day she saw her long time crush, Daniel Wright and wanted to say that she liked him. He said yes, But when she came back near the ice cream shop, it came to disasterous results. She found out that he tricked her and didn't like her and instead liked her bully, Kelly Evans. She was left heartbroken, and that day she found Lucas. She found him unloading the moving truck and asked him for any help. He told her no, but he knows what's going on with Alicia. He asked her was she ok, she told him no, but he knows that she's not ok. She wished her life would change. But one day did change her life when she saw Bloom and the other Winx girls battling a two-headed blue troll in the forest. She was spotted by the troll and it almost attacked, when all of a sudden a shield protected protected her. She didn't know what was going on. But after the troll escaped, Bloom claimed that she has powers. Alicia was surprised that she even have powers nor found out that fairies exist. Bloom gave her the idea to attend Alfea, but Alicia didn't know how to tell her mom, Victorica. Bloom came with Alicia for support to tell her mother to attend a school of fairies. When she told her mom that she needed to attend Alfea that Bloom's and the others are attending, she questioned her at first but desided Alicia can go, but she needed to see it for her self. She came along with Alicia, Bloom and the others to see Alfea and to see the principal herself. When Ms.Faragonda came and introduced herself, Alicia told her that her mom can get pretty upset when something is involved with magic. So Ms. Faragonda explained the truth of the school (and sugar coated it a little), and Alicia's mother accepted it. Pixie ''Main Article:Breeze Breeze is a determined, outgoing yet spunky little pixie. She and Alicia met in the forest near Breeze's home village. Breeze likes to spend time outside of Pixie Village. She loves adventures and often sneaks off and hide to be with Alicia on the battlefield or on Alicia's date with Lucas. She comments about Lucas saying how attractive (or in Breeze's case, "gorgeous") he is. She and the other Pixies have Wandawhirlers and often carries it around. They also can transform into Semi-Pixies (Half human,Half Pixies),which can cause some messy situations. Overall, Breeze and Alicia are a great team, even though it can get a little messy or annoying. Appearance '''Civilian Her normal wear (Seen above) is a yellow long-sleeved shirt,dark blue jeans and black mini heels.She also seems to wear glasses. Her second casual style is a pink Harajuku-like outfit (Seen below). The accssessories are most likely caused by Breeze. Her third casual style is a light pink short-sleeved hoodie shirt and magenta shorts. 'Winx ' a sleeveless yellow dress with 2 holes on the side of her stomach and a heart-shaped gem in the middle of her dress. She wears yellow gloves and yellow wedge boots. She appears to be wearing a heart-shaped barrette. Her wings are similar pink heart-shaped wings. 'Charmix' Like Bloom's charmix, Alicia's charmix is a silver heart-shaped bag, only with chibi wings on the side. 'Enchantix ' Her sleeveless dress turns frilly. A light yellow/white dress with the same heart gem with frill on the side. Her gloves are white with yellow ridges. Her fairy dust is within her heart gem. 'Belivevix' coming soon 'Sophiex' coming soon 'Lovix' coming soon 'Mermaid form' coming soon 'Royalix' coming soon 'Winx ranger' coming soon Relationships 'Bloom' She and Bloom are almost like sisters since they are almost alike. Alicia read that the Great Dragon and the Luminous Snow Phoenix are always teamed up in disasterous times when evil came. This possibly explains Bloom and Alicia's friendship, or it could possibly just be a concidence. 'Lucas' Alicia and Lucas have a romantic relationship. Alicia met him in her hometown while Lucas moved in next door. She asked him for any help unpacking but Lucas focused on something curious: Her feelings. He was curious on how she felt, she said she was ok, but Lucas knows she was not ok. Lucas had a similar problem like Alicia did: They both got dumped by their crushes. Therefore Lucas knows what it feels like. They both meet again while fighting a monster. Alicia didn't know that Lucas became a Specialist. They both introduced to each other and he decided that they both should hang out more to get to know each other. After hanging out a lot (Plus battling together), they both developed feelings for each other and started dating. Lucas is very charming and cares for others' feelings. He is also french,explaining why he moved because he came from Paris, France. He is pure at heart like Alicia, and will do anything for her. 'Lily' Alicia first visited Lily at the hospital.She was a little spirited 12 year old girl who had cancer. But she had a big dream that she wished to come true: to become a fairy. Alicia and the other girls came one night to grant her wish. After that, Alicia and the girls were given permission from the schoolheads to permenently turn Lily to turn into a fairy. When Alicia came to the hospital to tell her good news, Lily's parents had news of their own. Alicia felt heartbroken that the girl with a big heart and imagination and was treated like a sister that Alicia never had, had died. 'Marissa' coming soon 'Rosie' coming soon Powers and Abilites 'Winx ' #Protect #Sound Howl #Lulla-song #Light Blast #Heart Blast (Requires Wing Staff) #Attract #Mystic Vizor (Her glasses returns only in this form whenever a monster has the ability to turn invisible.) 'Enchantix' #Protect #Healing Heart #Light Blast #Shooting Heart #Hypnowing #Snow Blind (Hidden move; a move that teleports the fairy to escape) #Blizzard (Hidden move) #Attract 'Believix' #Perfect Harmony (Hidden move, combined with the other girls' powers) #Symphony song #Ray of Light #Protect #Healing Heart #Heavenly Blast #Winter Wing (Hidden move) #Blizzard Heart (Hidden move) 'Sophiex' #Light Blast #Sunbeam #Echo Wave #Heavenly Blast 'Lovix' #Snow Shield #Blizzard #Snow Blind #Arctic Blast #Ice shard #Blizzard Heart #Winter Wing Images W17pro.png|Alicia's Normal Wear W18pic.png|Alicia's second outfit W21pro.png|Alicia's Winx form W34.png|Alicia's Enchantix form W20.png|Alicia's Believix form Charm.png|Alicia's Fairy Dust W29pro.png|Alicia's Sophiex form 'Other Outfits' W23pro.png|Alicia's Pajamas Alicia formal.png|Alicia's Formal wear Videos thumb|left|300px|Alicia's perfect harmony songthumb|300px|right|Alicia's Friendship song thumb|300px|left|Alicia's second friendship song 'Transformation Themes' thumb|300px|left|Alicia's Winx transformation theme thumb|300px|right|Alicia's Enchantix transformation theme thumb|300px|left|Alicia's Believix transformation theme 'Miscellaneous (Power/Moves themes)' thumb|300px|left|Alicia's hidden move, Perfect Harmony theme 'Other Miscellaneous videos' thumb|left|400px|The song that describes Alicia's friends (Bloom and the gang)thumb|300px|right|The song that Alicia sings Trivia *1 of Alicia's wings (Believix) are based off of chibi wings or Hana's from Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (Magical DoReMi) *Wandawhirlers are a pun to Wandawhirls (Item from Magical DoReMi) *2 of Alicia's transformation forms(Enchantix, Believix and Sophiex) are based on Maho Shojo costumes. *The pixie base was made by ~fantasy-voice of Deviantart. *Alicia's hidden Believix move, Perfect Harmony, is based off of the real Perfect Harmony from Magical DoReMi. *Alicia is inspired by :: Hana Makihatayama (Magical DoReMi) :: Serena (Salior Moon) :: Zoey (Mew Mew Power) :: Dorie Goodwyn (Magical DoReMi) :: * It is unknown if her Believix form is official. * Alicia's Sopheix form is similar to Kiki's from Mew Mew Power. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy